It is known that certain coloring materials may be extracted from tomato peel. For instance Russian author's Certificate No. 876,686 describes the multiple extraction of color bodies from tomato peel using dichloroethane. However, this relatively non-polar extraction solvent tends not to be color selective and extracts certain components exhibiting orange and/or red characteristics which may be undesirable in certain applications. Moreover, it is likely that many countries would not permit the use of coloring materials obtained by dichloroethane extraction for coloring food products, pharmaceuticals, or any other products to be ingested into the body. A number of food colorings have, in the past, aroused concern over possible adverse health effects, and thus there is a need for coloring compounds derived from natural sources in a manner that does not adversely affect their safety and efficacy.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a coloring composition exhibiting good color intensity and stability toward UV radiation and heat.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coloring composition that can be prepared in a number of different forms, i.e., powder, paste, solution, etc., such that users of the compositions may choose a form best suited to their particular needs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coloring composition which is acceptable for use in food and pharmaceutical products.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage-stable yellow coloring composition which is stable under a multitude of conditions including subjection to heat, light and pH variations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a coloring composition which is economical to manufacture and reliable in use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a food coloring composition derived from a common vegetable source so that extensive testing will not be required for government, e.g., FDA, approval of its use in manufactured food products.
These and other objects will become apparent from a thorough reading of the instant disclosure.